Lord Farenghor, Wielder of Saradring, Knight of the Derplands, Banes of Kalgan
Lord Farenghor of Hyadìn (nicknamed The Barbarian by other elves), son of Finemist, is the wielder of one of the Ten Swords, Saradring, and a Knight of the Derplands for having slain Lord Kalgan, commander of Dalawaïn, the evil king,'s forces, and Dalawaïn instead. He is also known for his long friendship with Admiral Yeroc, travelling with him to the Western Great River and exploring its islands. He is now retired, but is still strong and will fight if necessary. He is around six thousand years old (he is an elf, and so is immortal). Farenghor now lives between the Derplandic Rock of Singar and the island of Hyadìn, North of Eoam, and sometimes visits his friend Whirl. He has befriended a wild Firewing dragon named Jileen. Weapons used Lord Farenghor has used several weapons. The first of them is Saradring, a pale blue scimitar, forged by Kirtân, a dwarven smith. Saradring is one of the mythical ten swords, forged by elves, dwarves and humans long ago. It is a curved, two-handed weapon (though Farenghor wields it with only one), able to cut through metal and bone. However, his second (and predilection) weapon is his enormous warhammer, which he stole from one of Dalawaïn's soldiers during the Sword War. It can break bone eaisly, and it was with this weapon that Farenghor brought Kalgan, a Shadow Lord, down. This weapon is also the reason of Lord Farenghor's nickname, The Barbarian, because elves usually use long, thin scimitars. He generally wields his warhammer in the right hand and Saradring in the left one, but will occasionally wield one of the weapons with two hands when greater strength is needed. Farenghor also is a quite good bowman, though he is better with the crossbow, being able to shoot an enemy standing before him in the back by making the bolt bounce against the surroundings. Physical Appearance The Wielder of Saradring is a tall, broad-shouldered elf, taller than the majority of the elves in the Northern Forest. He has long blonde hair, and is generally clad in silver metal. Jileen Jileen is a firewing dragon. This large, electric-blue dragon, able to breathe fire, was once wild, but befriended Lord Farenghor during one of his travels to the west in company of Admiral Yeroc. He is of a great help in battle, and slew Nagorran, Kalgan's Great Tengern dragon, by delivering a fatal blow to the neck. He is sometimes seen flying over the Beirlanddian Isles. Role in the Sword War Lord Farenghor was an elven captain during the sword war, along with his beloved, General Nyrisia of the North, daughter of Kirania. When she was fatally hit by Nagorran, Lord Kalgan's dragon, Farenghor flew towards them. Jileen, after a long fight, managed to rip the Tengern's neck open, killing him. The elven captain and the Shadow Lord then continued their fight on the ground. After inflicting Farenghor a wound on the leg with his sabre, Kalgan took an unnecessary risk by opening his guard to stab the elven lord more efficiently. Farenghor, seizing the occasion, attacked, using his two hands to wield his warhammer and his greater size. Kalgan tried to block with his weapon, but the blow shattered the sword and crushed Kalgan's helmet and skull, so strong that a soldier claimed seeing a piece of the enemy general's helmet flying on one hundred meters. The place of the battle was then named "Plain of Broken Bone" in hommage to this. Category:Individual Category:Elf Category:Crookedjaw